onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:12th Supernova
12th Supernova 14:16, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Right, I'm still new to this, so if anyone has any advice it would be very welcome. Any questions I'll try to answer, but I may well not know, so bear with me, k? Page History If you're using the MonoBook skin you can access an article's 'revision history' simply by clicking on the 'history' tab on the top of an article's page. If you're using the abominable "New Wikia Look" though which has become the default wikia skin, the it is unnecessarily less simple... You must go to the bottom end of an article's page and click on 'My Tools' button, then on the small menu that appears choose 'History' and click it. I would suggest to go to your user preferences and change your skin settings to the MonoBook though. It is rather old in appearance but in terms of functionality and easiness, it is much more friendlier to editors than the new skin, which was forced to all the sites hosted under wikia. MasterDeva 02:21, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :With the new layout, go to the Straw Hat Pirates page, click on "My Tools" which should be in the lower right-hand corner of your screen, and click on "History". That should give you the edit history for that page. ...If that's already what MasterDeva said, I'm sorry, but I didn't bother memorizing the different names for the different layouts. - BattleFranky202 03:35, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Dis 12th Supernova (talk) 14:17, July 23, 2013 (UTC) 15:57, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, but listen and hold on Yes i know the rules and everything like that, but its not just about images and pics. he was rude to me since we first spoke and when i tried to be kind about it, he was just plain terrible to me. i don't mean to start any fights, but i simply don't take to kindly to insults and rudeness. and that stretches out to where we are now. heck i asked for a truce on his page but got no response. i don't care what happens between us, i'm just trying to do good for the wikis images, he just rushes in with the manga images. he's caused some disorder, and i know for a fact i'm not perfect either. i have the skills and anime images to help improve this wiki, all i want to do is help. but when i do update images 9/10 times its him changing it from what i made. AsuraDrago (talk) 01:13, August 1, 2013 (UTC) no need for harsh words. Seriously? calling me names? thats poor in taste. what did i do to you? that jerk started things with me and i intended to ask for a truce. AsuraDrago (talk) 01:30, August 1, 2013 (UTC) AWW Ah so cute your Icebergs Mousey. now that's too cute, anyways hi Caring16:) (talk) 18:56, August 14, 2013 (UTC) hey hey just wondering but do u have a gf? 13:08, August 17, 2013 (UTC)Rebekah Mikaelson 228 (talk) :thats a personal question that you dont just ask over a person's talk page-- 17:11, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ^ Ignore Canuck. SeaTerror (talk) 17:09, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :^ ignore seaterror-- 17:12, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ^ Canuck doesn't know what he's talking about. Just ask any question you want. SeaTerror (talk) 17:18, August 19, 2013 (UTC) :^ fuck you seaterror i know perfectly well what im saying-- 17:27, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Nova said he's single, and he'll have your phone number. 17:29, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ^^ lies. ^ what besty said. SeaTerror (talk) 19:01, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Full of falsehoods. I'm not single. Also not a pedo. 22:19, August 20, 2013 (UTC) re:This guy Blocked him for 1 week. 21:53, August 19, 2013 (UTC) see what i mean? i'm assuming you've read the talk page on the baby 5 image. do you not see how galaxy acts toward me? so there was no reason for you to call me a dick when he's still treats me like crap, even after i tried talking things out with him he blows me off. AsuraDrago 02:16, August 22, 2013 (UTC) there is no war look man i sent that message in rage. the other day in the talk page galaxy was (as usual) being his rude self to me. I tried to talk it out but he kept mocking me and when i tried to speak i was without good reason kicked off the talk page. yesterday was not one of my better days. i'm not asking for your help, not am i not desperate, only sick and tired for the last time of galaxy's crap. and on top of that you called me a name and i never got to finish reasoning with you. but by your words obviously not going to listen to reason in my case. i'm just getting a lot of crap lately here when i'm not looking for trouble. AsuraDrago 04:42, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Just wait now, at least listen. Ok man, so just hold on. Before you make radical accusations just listen to me. For starters i'm not "begging" to the admins. I'm asking for help with my situation with galaxy because he never listens to reason with me. you don't see or read EVERYTHING that goes on between us. I'm never looking to pick fights, EVER. Problems always seem to come to me. You know nothing of my true situation, not is it really a concern for you. Other wikis don't really count as i mainly use this wiki. for a few weeks i used the fairy tail wiki and everyone there is at least pleasant and i haven't had a problem yet. but i haven't interacted with anything there in ages. the naruto wiki is a different situation, i have never done anything there before. i tried asking for help for a picture i made of madara uchiha that replicated his entrance on the war front (not sure if you read the series but thats the general idea. i asked if it could be used, i got a rude answer from a certain user. I tried talking to him and asking why it couldn't be used but he kept on taunting me and generally being a jerk. he said i was jealous of him being a naruto editor and i responded with: anyone can edit the wiki, its not a special skill since its free to edit". i was then asked by an admin: ten tailed fox to back off. after talking on the op chat, i leanred that ten tailed fox was kicked off the op wiki for causing problems, and that he was a generally rude person who wouldn't listen to reason. i then let it go and tried to edit an image, he blocked me, and that block is still intact. without rhyme or reason. but before that i tried talking things out with the previous user, i opened up with some humor and then blocked after the image edit. I tried to talk to him on the different wikis he worked on but block me and insulting me on each one. when i finally spoke up against him he threatened me with a global wiki ban. i'm not worried about him though, i have no other plan to use that wiki and based on other wiki's inputs: all of the naruto wiki users are like that. its a shame really. But now that you had to bring that up, galaxy. he was the main issue, and still is. everything i do, all the little edits or additions i try to make he will remove and insult. i try to talk to him but he ignores me and plays games with me. i have tried reasoning with him but he just toys with me! the images aren't a concern, i just want to make peace with him but he talks to me like crap everytime! he mocks me in every possible way! he's caused me problems for awhile and nothing i do works out. the last few days were awful for me here. he's ruining my experience here at the wiki, he's trying to destroy everyting i am working on! and if i try to talk to him he ignores! an on top of it he gets others against me. and now i have to deal with you, analyzing me like i'm some kind of animal, you treat me like I'M the problem when you barley have a clue of what i'm going through! i just want to help the wiki but galaxy gets in the way and treats me like crap! do you think i actually want to start issues? you think i like to argue and fight? well fyi I don't! it's hurtful for me here lately and now your talking to me in a harsh way! he plays games and decieves people! what do i have to do to settle things with him? what? just try to not be so hard on me ok? AsuraDrago 20:29, August 23, 2013 (UTC) re:This guy, again Blocked him for 1 month. 3rd time it's 1 year. 4th, infinite. Sounds good? 06:04, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Make a new blog with a code in it and I shall participate. 07:57, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Gto is fun to read but it's no better than berserk or op. 07:04, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Novaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Get on the Chaaaaaaaaat-- What is the Chaaaaaaaaat? Can you eat it? 13:57, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Modificationshttp://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:12th_Supernova?action=edit&section=15 Excuse me, but in the page of Gomu Gomu is written "The Gomu Gomu no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that'' enables the user's body to stretch like rubber, making the user a Rubber Human (ゴム人間 ''Gomu Ningen)." Isn't written that the body is litterally made of rubber, I have followed the main page. Then for the Supa Supa i have modified the talk page, and the proof for me is this page http://i21.mangareader.net/one-piece/193/one-piece-58985.jpg We can discuss there, bye. 00:53, September 9, 2013 (UTC)